


Sanity Sex

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Manifestation [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Cut Scene for Wolffe's first Rut.





	Sanity Sex

Knowing now that everyone was in agreement on what needed to happen, Boost moved to get at Wolffe's closures, to get them off his Commander.

Bultar smiled at the demand, the ferocity, and stroked Wolffe's cheek another moment before she let Boost work on that and started on the layers she wore instead. Jedi robes were sometimes such an exasperation. She put no show into it, just stripping down efficiently. This was no more or less than performing as a healer.

Sinker aided Boost a moment, then decided he might as well get at his own clothing... while avoiding looking at the woman, just yet.

Fortunately, Wolffe was still, just barely, retaining control until it came time to strip his leggings off. That... that was more sensation and movement than he could handle, with his cock already surging. He tried to grab Sinker, as there was more skin exposed on that side of him, a familiar lover, one of his first.

Bultar stripped faster, getting down to skin, and she let him catch hold of his lover but pressed herself flush against his side, her hand stroking down the line of his back, as she willed her body to wake more quickly, aware she was going to need the scent of her arousal to distract him from one he already claimed. 

He growled, briefly, but the press of more skin on his, and Sinker turning to be kissed immediately went a long way to stilling the protest before it got momentum. Boost broke free of them completely, so he could strip down as well, sneaking an appreciative glimpse at the Jedi's hard lines broken by curves.

This was something that could never, ever be spoken of, but he could enjoy it while it happened, now that he believed they were going to be able to save Wolffe.

Bultar smiled at the growl -- such an Alpha, her Father had found -- and pressed a kiss to Wolffe's neck while he devoured Sinker's mouth, a soft hum low in her throat. She felt Boost's eyes and told herself to reassure him soon; she was not shy, nor bothered in the least by his attention. 

Sinker's hand moved over Wolffe's stomach, not yet straying lower, submitting to Wolffe's demanding kiss with the ease of their years together. His ears told him when Boost acquired their lubricant, a luxury that wasn't bacta stolen from the longnecks as it had been on Kamino. Or things that had never been meant to be used that way.

Life in the actual GAR had some perks.

Wolffe slowly tore away from the mouth he knew and loved in response to the new pressures, the new scent... so much more appealing suddenly, as his body surged toward another peak of need. Vaguely, he knew there was something not quite right about her presence, but it was a matter of his established territory and his needs that drove him to find her mouth and kiss her.

Bultar opened to the kiss willingly, her hand petting along his neck as Wolffe latched onto her mouth and demanded from her, shifting her body to be closer yet to him. His mind roiled with need and hunger and she whispered 'yes' to his instincts, whispered 'here' and 'take', gently, as she let the scent and taste of him talk to her own body, let it wake lust through her. 

Different taste, new scent for him to experience... Wolffe was willing to be distracted by that, chasing after her taste. He did growl when Sinker made to move, and his mate shifted to be able to still touch, continue petting, as Boost joined them.

Boost was so thankful for the oversized berth that had been put in here, the very first resupply trip they had hit. Their general was kind to them, and noticed things like them rarely separating out to assigned quarters. 

He carefully didn't touch Wolffe, having the idea that his commander was stimulated enough, but settled near Sinker, using his hands on his brother to ready him, for when Wolffe needed more than the stranger.

Sinker leaned back against Boost's body, much as he could without breaking away from their commander's skin, every stroking slide of his brother's fingers so good, now that things would really be okay. He was trying to watch Wolffe and not the other General -- not Swan, part of his mind reminded him -- and her bared body, but... she had skin almost the shade of theirs, and dark hair and eyes, but she was otherwise so _different_. 

Bultar slid her hand down from Wolffe's neck, ducking her hand under his arm to curve her fingers around his shoulder, holding on as she shifted her weight to start lying back, silently encouraging him to go ahead and pin her. 

Wolffe felt that willingness, smelled the musk rising from her, and followed that pull. His cock was so hard, and she was--

\--wet, hot and so inviting to his body. A deep growl of hunger erupted, making Boost watch him nervously, but his brother was finding his own way, hips matching the Jedi's.

There was no finesse as Wolffe let instinct and her subtle movements guide, once he had rocked against her body with her beneath him. She knew how to manage him, make their bodies line up, and his need pushed him to sink deep within her.

Oh, _oh_... her back arched and her hips twisted to take him just a little deeper -- he was big, larger than she would have expected from working in medical (right, Alpha changes, Swan, idiot) -- as his hips snapped, a hard rough thrust that she met with another lift of her own hips. Her other hand slid down his back without particular input from her mind to latch onto the curve of his ass and hold on. She wrapped one knee around his left leg, holding on that way as well, and broke the kiss to gasp for a breath. 

His mouth free, Wolffe turned his attention lower, going for her throat and shoulder. The bites were light, not breaking skin, as even lost in the rut, he recognized she was not his.

"Storm-taken gorgeous, he is," Boost said as he managed to twist enough to get his lips to Sinker's ear. "Let's get you loose and wet for when she's sated, vod," he said. "I know you're always ready for him, but ... this is more than usual."

"He is that, and... yeah," Sinker agreed, hand sliding on Boost's skin in a slow caress, watching their Wolffe move, the almost savage rocks of his hips, and he had to agree with his brother. He shifted, twisting to let Boost's hand onto him, into him, as he turned his head to kiss him. 

Bultar was amazed at that control, at the restraint, and she held on a little tighter. Every hard thrust sang in her veins, and she lifted her shoulder up against his mouth. "That's it, Wolffe, take what you need," she whispered aloud, before her eyes fell on the other two and she smiled at them with what sense she had. She'd heard them talking, and yes, that was exactly what needed to happen. 

Boost kissed his brother deeply, slick fingers working their way inside of Sinker to start the needed stretching. He flicked his eyes to the other pair a few times, enjoying the power in his commander, his lover, and the way she handled it.

Wolffe bit and licked and continued to thrust, his body breaking once to spill within her after only moments, it felt like, but he stayed so hard, and needed more. She smelled amazing, and felt like nothing he'd ever known, so different from a brother, so much wetter than even the best lube they had.

Sinker moaned, soft, Boost's fingers so, so good, and the sight of their brother braced and _taking_ , lost in passion and power, was absolutely heady. 

First one down, Bultar thought, feeling him spill so deep in her, and she deliberately clenched down around him for a moment, two, letting her nails graze lightly along his shoulder-blade, her other hand clutching him close. "Yes, Wolffe," she murmured to him, "we're right here..." 

They could, and would, get through this.


End file.
